


Job Well Done

by Misachan



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misachan/pseuds/Misachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude enjoys his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Professions

The yuppie yammered away into his cell at top volume for a full hour and didn't even take the hint when Claude snapped the phone shut halfway through.

So Claude followed him home. While the guy was in the shower Claude went to work: first all the happy couple pictures got chucked in the closet, then he planted a scarf nicked earlier in the day on the bed. He finished up by filling the offending phone with 900 numbers, then as a final touch lifted the wedding band from the nightstand.

_Hell_ of a show when the wife came home.


End file.
